Lot odwołany
by kamil3217
Summary: Opowieść o tym, co się zdarzyło na pewnym lotnisku, przed świętami. Pisane z punktu widzenia kobiety. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.
1. Chapter 1

To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Za pomoc dziękuję Atherii.

* * *

**Lot Odwołany**

Mam na imię Martyna i opowiem wam historię mojego końca. Początku końca. Miałam 20 lat i dwoje dzieci :Julie i Mateusza oraz ukochanego męża Piersa. Lecieliśmy lotem 456 do Wielkiej Brytanii na Święta Bożego narodzenia do rodziców Piersa .Ten Lot zmienił moje życie …

Wstaliśmy o godzinie 4:00 nad ranem .Jak zwykle dzieci nie chciały się obudzić ponieważ oglądały do późna telewizor. Po dwóch godzinach byliśmy już na lotnisku, a nasz lot miał być o 7:00. Mieliśmy godzinę czasu. Razem z Piersem postanowiliśmy , że pójedziemy na zakupy ,a Mateusz miał zaopiekować się Julia. Po 20 minutach wróciliśmy ale nie mogliśmy nigdzie ich znaleźć . Piers jak zwykle zachowywał spokój. Jak on tak mógł być spokojny, kiedy nasze dzieci zaginęły?! Mieliśmy ok. 30 min. na odnalezienie ich. Postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić . Piers miał szukać w sklepach ,a ja miałam sprawdzić toalety. W trzech pierwszych było pusto, jednak w ostaniej spotkałam kobietę. Podeszłam do niej i zapytałam, czy wszystko dobrze, ale to co zobaczyłam było okropne. Jej oczy były… były CAŁE czerwone! Twarz blada jak ściana, włosy nie poukładanie . W umywalce zauważyłam czerwone ślady .Na kącikach ust widniała krew…. Widać było że ją strasznie coś boli. Zapytałam się ,,Jak się pani czuje '', lecz ona się na mnie popatrzyła. Miałam wrażenie, że kobieta na mnie warczała. Nagle zwymiotowała krwią na lustro i padła na podłogę. Dostała ataku epilepsji . Byłam pielęgniarką, więc postanowiłam przynajmniej spróbować udzielić jej pomocy. Zauważyłam, że na ręku miała dziwne ugryzienie. Może psie? Nagle, kobieta zerwała się z podłogi i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. W tym pośpiechu udało mi się dojrzeć jej oczy. Były to puste, trupie oczy. Byłam przerażona. Po chwili dostrzegłam torebkę, leżącą na umywalce. Podeszłam do niej i otworzyłam ją bez większego wahania. Zawartość torebki przyprawiła mnie o jeszcze większe przerażenie. W środku leżały kosmetyki, portfel, identyfikator oraz naładowana broń, której postanowiłam nawet nie dotykać. Zamiast tego, podniosłam identyfikator. Widniało na nim imię „Rebecca Chambers" oraz logo przypominające biało-czerwony parasol, podpisany Umbrella. Po raz pierwszy widziałam ten znak. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek. Zadzwonił mój telefon. W słuchawce usłyszałam głos Piersa. Powiedział, że dzieciaki znalazły się w sklepie z zabawkami. Zerknęłam na komórkę. Zostało pięć minut. Szybko wyłączyłam telefon. Nie wiem co mi się stało, ale postanowiłam podnieść pistolet. Był bardzo lekki. Z boku miał wyryty symbol trzech gwiazdek i napis „S.T.A.R.S.". Byłam siekawa, co mógł oznaczać ten skrót. Cztery minuty do odprawy. Kiedy się zbierałam, torebka wypadła mi z rąk a cała jej zawartość wysypała się na podłogę. Moją uwagę przykuła szminka, która wyglądała podejrzanie. Podniosłam ją i zobaczyłam, że to tak naprawdę USB. Zaczęłam zbierać wszystko z podłogi. Wrzuciłam do swojej torebki notatnik Rebeccki. Wtedy, usłyszałam komunikat: „Pani Martyna proszona o szybkie przybycie na pawilon 5 do lotu 456 kierunek Wielka Brytania". Słysząc to, natychmiast wybiegłam z łazienki. Zaczęłam pędzić w stronę pawilonu, lecz poczułam coś pod stopami. Upadłam. Nie zwracając uwagi na ból w kolanach, szybko wstałam i biegłam dalej. Nie oddaliłam się za bardzo, ponieważ wózek z walizkami zajechał mi drogę. Miałam tylko kilka sekund, na wymyślenie planu, aby nie wpaść na pojazd. Poczułam, że w moim ciele rośnie ilość adrenaliny. Odbiłam się od stojącej obok ławki, potem od ściany i przeleciałam nad wózkiem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mi się udało! Przed sobą zobaczyłam moją rodzinę. Zdążyłam! Piers miał do mnie jakieś pretensje, że nie było mnie tak długo. Postanowiłam mu powiedzieć, co przytrafiło mi się w łazience, ale chyba mi nie wierzył. Kobieta z obsługi kazała pokazać nasze bilety. Uśmiechnęłam się, skinęłam głową i zaczęłam szukać. Nie mogłam ich znaleźć! Spojrzałam przestraszona na Piersa. On się tylko uśmiechnął i podał kobiecie bilety, które wyciągnął z kieszeni. Poczułam, ulgę. Adrenalina zaczęła spadać i poczułam się zmęczona. Piers przytulił mnie na pociesznie. Nagle, po moich plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Kilka metrów ode mnie, stała wysoka kobieta w ciemnym płaszczu. Przerażała mnie. Kiedy w końcu usiadłam na swoim miejscu, poczułam, że się uspokajam. Samolot wystartował. Powieki zaczęły mi strasznie ciążyć i zanim się zorientowałam, usnęłam. Obudziłam się po około 40 minutach. Czekała mnie jeszcze godzina lotu. Piers i Mateusz siedzieli przede mną, a obok mnie siedziała Julia. Wstałam. Zobaczyłam, że Mateusz również usnął a Piers czytał gazetę. Po chwili odłożył ją i odwrócił się do mnie. Spytał, jak się czuję i po mojej pozytywnej odpowiedzi pocałował mnie. Kiedy tylko usiadłam, spojrzałam na córkę. Siedziała cicho i nie chciała na mnie spojrzeć. Spytałam się ją, co się stało. Z początku nie chciała nic powiedzieć, bo obiecała to swojemu bratu, lecz po długich namowach zgodziła się. Kiedy byliśmy jeszcze na lotnisku, a ja z Piersem poszłam na zakupy, Julce zachciało się iść do ubikacji i porosiła brata, aby z nią poszedł. Z początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ponieważ nie mogli się oddalić, aby rodzice się nie martwili, lecz w końcu się zgodził. Kiedy weszła do toalety, nie było nikogo, ale kiedy wychodziła, była tam kobieta. Julia zaczęła krzyczeć. Kiedy tylko Mateusz to usłyszał, wbiegł do środka. Nagle kobieta rzuciła się na nich i próbowała ugryźć dziewczynkę, ale chłopiec rzucił się w obronę siostry i uderzył kobietę w głowę. Tamta się obróciła i ugryzła Mateusza w ramię. Potem oboje uciekli. Kiedy tylko Julka skończyła opowiadać, podeszłam do syna. Spał spokojnie i oddychał głęboko. Odkryłam koc i spojrzałam na ramię chłopca. Zobaczyłam okropny ślad po zębach. Był głęboki i ewidentnie dostało się tam zakażenie, ponieważ okolice rany były fioletowe. Widziałam również zarys żył. Podniosłam jego powiekę i zobaczyłam, że białka oczu zaczynają mu się barwić na czerwono. Z nosa i ust zaczęła lecieć mu krew. Przestraszyłam się. Kazałam Piersowi iść po mokry ręcznik. Zrobiłam synkowi zimny okład. Podeszła do mnie stewardesa i spytała, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Odpowiedziałam, że jest ok i spytałam kobietę, czy przypadkiem nie można pożyczyć od nich laptopa. Powiedziała, że może pożyczyć jedynie prywaty komputer. Podziękowałam jej za to. Po pięciu minutach przyniosła mi laptopa. Włączyłam go i zobaczyłam ładną tapetę, na której stewardesa trzymała w objęciach dwójkę dzieci podobnych do niej. Wyciągnęłam z torebki USB, które kiedyś należało do Rebbeci, i podłączyłam je do komputera. Wyskoczył komunikat, żądając podania hasła. Wściekłam się. Odłożyłam laptopa i sięgnęłam po notes, który zabrałam z torebki w łazience. Zaczęłam go przeglądać. I po chwili odnalazłam hasło, które brzmiało „billy". Wpisałam je. Podziałało. Na ekranie wyświetliło się logo Umberlli oraz główne menu. Miałam kilka możliwości. Wybrałam „przeciwnicy korporacji". Wyświetliła się długa lista nazwisk, między innymi Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield , Claire Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Leon S. Kennedy.. . Wybrałam Jill Valentine. Przede mną pojawiło się zdjęcie pięknej blondynki. Według informacji, Była jedną z niewielu ocalałych z Raccon City, przeżyła tzw. „incydent w rezydencji", zabiła projekt Nemesis. Została unieszkodliwiona w rezydencji przez Alberta Weskera i przeszła „pranie mózgu", po czym została uratowana przez Chrisa Redfielda i Shevę Alomar. Pomagała przy zabiciu Alberta Weskera. Byłam zaciekawiona tymi informacjami, chociaż nie zrozumiałam połowy z nich. Kierowana ciekawością, przeszłam do Racoon City. Okazał się, że było to miasto zniszczone przez Umbrellę, z powodu epidemi wirusa „T". Potem postanowiłam sprawdzić, na czym polegał ten cały wirus. Z tego co zrozumiałam, był to zakaźny wirus powodujący mutację, po których człowiek zmieniał się w krwiożerczego zmobie! Czytałam dalej. Objawy: gorączka, fioletowa obwódka wokół miejsca ugryzienia, czerwone czy, krwotok… mutacja zajmuje od godziny do dwóch dni. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie krzyk Piersa. Rzuciłam laptopa na bok i wstałam. Moim oczom ukazał się okropny widok. Mateusz wbijał swoje zęby w szyję ojca. Próbowałam do niego coś krzyczeć, ale nie poskutkowało. Mój syn zjadał własnego ojca na moich oczach! Kazałam Juli siedzieć na miejscu a sama podeszłam do Mateusza, próbując go uspokoić. Jego oczy były puste- bez życia. Przeraziłam. Wszystko, o czym przeczytałam było prawdą! Kobieta z drugiego końca samolotu kaszleć i wymiotować krwią. Kobieta wyplątała się z pasów i zaczęła iść w moją stronę. Jej oczy były takie same ja Mateusza. Rzuciła się na mnie i próbowała ugryźć. Jej ślina kapała na moją twarz. Powietrze przeszył kobiecy krzyk. Jedna ze stewardes została zagryziona. Jakimś cudem, obok mojej głowy wbił się nóż kuchenny, którego używałam przy kolacji. Poniosłam go i bez wahania wbiłam w oko mojego napastnika. Zombiee na chwile cofnął twarz, lecz nie na długo i znowu próbował mnie ugryźć. Wyciągnęłam sztuciec i znowu wbiłam zrobiłam tak kilka razy, ale bez żadnego skutku. Porządnym kopniakiem udało mi się wysłać kobietę na drugą stronę samolotu, aby gryzła kogoś innego. W całym samolocie słychać było krzyki. Wybuchła panika. Z tego co widziałam, ludzie zjadali się nawzajem. Julia płakała. Spojrzałam w stronę, gdzie jeszcze kilka chwil temu stał Piers. Nie żył… został zjedzony przez własnego syna. Nagle Mateusz przestał gryźć ojca i odwrócił się do mnie. W zębach trzymał kawałek ręki. Zrobił mi się niedobrze. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić, to skrócić jego męki. Wbiłam mu nóż w głowę. To było straszne… Jedyne co mogłam zrobić dla dobra własnego dziecka, to je zabić. W samolocie było pełno krwi. Chwyciłam torebkę, laptopa i Julkę i pobiegłam w stronę kabiny pilotów, lecz na drodze stanęła mi stewardesa, od której pożyczyłam laptopa. Nie była już tą samą, miłą osobą lecz krwiożerczym zombie. Zaczęła iść w naszą stronę. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, uderzyłam ją komputerem z całej siły w głowę. Laptop złamał się a kobieta upadła na ziemię, lecz nie poleżał na niej spokojnie. Podpełzła do moich nóg i próbowała mnie ugryźć. Julia wzięła do ręki kilka talerzy, które leżały obok i zaczęła tłuc je o głowę atakującego mnie potwora. Kobieta odepchnęła dziewczynkę. Julka uderzyła w kąt siedzenia i przestała się ruszać. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Nagle jakaś kobieta podbiegła do mnie i strzeliła w głowę zombie. Podniosła Julię i mi ją podała, każąc uciekać w stronę kabiny pilotów. Kiedy tylko otworzyłam drzwi i skryłam się w środku, zauważyłam innych ocalałych. Po chwili do środka wbiegła kobieta, która mnie uratowała.

-Jestem Ada Wong. Macie się mnie słuchać!- krzyknęła.

Po chwili krzyki ucichły i nastała idealna cisza. Było nas dziesięcioro. Julia siedziała w koncie i cicho łkała, Ada rozmawiała z pilotami a ja nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. Podeszłam do córki, aby ją pocieszyć. Sama byłam załamana po stracie męża i syna, ale nie mogłam tego po sobie pokazać. Kiedy mała zapytała się mnie, kiedy przyjdzie tatuś, poczułam smutek i pustkę w sercu. Naszą rozmowę przerwał komunikat z radia: „Samolot 456 mamy problem na lotnisku … Macie pozwolenie na lądowanie… Co tu się dzieje? …. Chłopie, czemu mnie gryziesz!? Kurwa! Zostaw mnie!". Ada powiedziała, że ich dorwali. Po 20 minutach samolot zaczął podchodzić do lądowania. Zobaczyłam lotnisko- paliło się. Na pasie startowym widziałam rozbity samolot. Pilot powiedział, że spróbuje bezpiecznie wylądować, ale nie wie, czy się uda. Nagle usłyszałam łomotanie w drzwi, które po chwili zostały wyrwane, ukazując całą masę żywych trupów. Ada zaczęła strzelać. Na Julię rzucił się Piers. Chciałam jej pomóc. Dziecko krzyczało, ale nie długo, bo mężczyzna wgryzł się jej głęboko w szyję. Na ścianach było czerwono od rozbryzgów krwi. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, zresztą to samo zrobili wcześniej inni. Ada przyłożyła Piersowi pistolte do głowy i strzeliła. Piloci powiedzieli, że się nie uda i rozbijemy się. Obróciłam się w stronę okna i zobaczyłam budynek lotniska. Samolot wbił się w niego. Straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się ocknęłam, widziałam ogień i martwe ciała ludzi. Zewsząd dochodziły mnie krzyki ludzi. Myślałam, że to już koniec. Chyba uderzyłam się czymś w głowę, bo niczego nie pamiętałam. Nie wiedziałam, co się działo.

-Wstawaj! Musimy uciekać!- usłyszałam czyjeś polecenie. Spojrzałam na kobietę, która to krzyczała. Jak ona miała na imię…Ada? Próbowałam wstać, lecz poczułam ból w ręce. Chyba była złamana. Spróbowałam się poruszyć. Znowu poczułam ból, tym razem tak mocny, że robiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. To był koniec. Moje oczy powoli się zamykała a ja sama traciłam świadomość.


	2. Chapter 2

Jest do drugi chapter mojego opowiadania.

* * *

**Wspólne Drogi **

Mam na imię Ada Wong i zostałam wysłana przez Neo-Umbrella na Niemieckie lotnisko aby zdobyć dokumenty ,które zostały ukradzione przez Rebeccę Chambers. W dokumentach została zapisana cała historia , już zlikwidowanej korporacji Umbrella. Znajdowały się tam informację tez powstałej niedawno Neo -Umbrelli .

Gdy już odnalazłam Rebeccę, okazało się ze została ugryziona przez zarażonego. Miałam kilka minut na zlikwidowanie celu i zdobycie dokumentów, jednak coś poszło niezgodnie z moim planem. Pewna kobieta nieświadomie pomogła Rebece w ucieczce i ukradła dokumenty . W takim przypadku, moim zadaniem stało się wyeliminowanie „anomalii" i odzyskanie skradzionych danych. Udałam się za moim celem. Okazało się, że leci lotem 456 do Wielkiej Brytanii, razem ze swoja rodziną. Po zdobyciu biletów udałam się za nimi . Podczas podróży wydarzył się pewien incydent, ponieważ syn ,,celu'' został zarażony przez Rebeccę a ona sama odczytała pliki. Od tamtej chwili nie mogłam jej zabić- będzie nam potrzebna… Musiałam jej pomóc .. Cała jej rodzina pozagryzała się nawzajem. Prawie poczułam jej ból , ale nie jestem do tego, aby współczuć. Jestem tą od czarnej roboty- od zabijania. Musiałam uratować ocalałych. Zabarykadowałam się razem z nimi w kokpicie. W pewnym sensie było mi ich żal… Po kilku minutach zombie zniszczyły drzwi a córka ,,celu'' została zagryziona przez własnego ojca, któremu odstrzeliłam głowę… Na domiar złego, pilotom nie udało się wylądować i samolot wbił się prosto w terminal. Na szczęście, udało mi się wyjść z tego bez choćby najmniejszego zadrapania, lecz z moim celem nie było zbyt dobrze. Mocno uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność, przez co musiałam wyciągnąć ją z wraku razem z innymi ocalałymi. Byliśmy w środku budynku, lecz okazało się, że cały obszar jest zarażony. Słyszałam krzyki, jęki i wołanie o pomoc, ale mnie to nie interesowało. Miałam tylko odzyskać skradzione dane. Teraz ja stałam się przywódcą ocalałych. Tamci słuchali się mnie, jakbym była wszechpotężną istotą. Nie przeszkadzało mi to- zawsze lubiłam byś uwielbiana. Wydałam rozkaz- mieliśmy dostać się do biura obsługi. Mój cel był w złym stanie i nie wiedziałam, czy przeżyje chociażby kilka najbliższych godzin. Miała rozbitą głowę i poważny krwotok, który nie ustawał. Bez większego namysłu, wzięłam chusteczkę i przycisnęłam do rany kobiety. Usłyszałam bolesny syk. Odzyskiwała przytomność. W jej zielono-szarych oczach zobaczyłam smutek i tęsknotę za rodziną, ale w tamtej chwili obchodziło mnie jedynie to, że oddycha, bo i tak w niedalekiej przyszłości dołączy do swojego męża i dzieci. Założyłam sobie jej ramię na szyję i razem z pozostałymi ruszyłam w stronę biura. W środku pomogłam jej usiąść a dwójce mężczyzn kazałam zabarykadować okna i drzwi. Podeszłam do zlewu i zmoczyłam chusteczkę. Kobieta nie chciała, abym ją dotykała, wiec zdzieliłam ją wierzchem dłoni w twarz, żeby rozumiała, że ma się mnie słuchać. Pomogłam jej wstać i wyprowadziłam ją do innego pomieszczenia. Pozostałym powiedziałam, że została zarażona i trzeba ją odizolować, chociaż tak naprawdę tylko złamała rękę. W środku rzuciłam nią tak, że aż odbiła się od ściany. Kazałam jej siąść na krześle. Nie słuchała mnie. Podeszłam do niej i w brutalny sposób wykręciłam jej złamaną rękę. Usłyszałam jęk i chrzęst przesuwanych kości .Chyba ją to zabolało... Obróciła się do mnie z wyrazem złości i bólu na twarzy.

-Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam, Ada?- zapytała mnie łamiącym się głosem.

-Oddaj mi to, co ukradłaś!- wrzasnęłam- Masz szczęście, że przeczytałaś zawartość skradzionego pliku, bo inaczej latałabyś po niebie razem z resztą swojej rodziny!

Odpowiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mi chodzi, ale kolejne uderzenie pomogło jej w procesach myślowych. Kucnęłam przy niej.

-Chcesz dołączyć do swojej rodzinki?- wysyczałam wściekle. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Z tego, co mi się zdawało, łzy były oznaką smutku, chociaż i tak nigdy się nie znałam na emocjach. Krzyknęła tylko tyle, że mam ją zostawić w spokoju.

-W kieszeni mam USB- wyznała cicho- Myślałam, że jesteś dobrą osobą. Co ty wyprawiasz? Jak możesz mnie torturować? Co ja ci zrobiłam !? Jesteś zimna suka!- kiedy tylko wywrzeszczała ostatnie słowo, opluła mnie.

Nie wytrzymałam tego. Wzięłam mój pistolet i przyłożyłam jej do głowy .Kobieta popatrzyła się na mnie pustym wzrokiem…

-Zabij mnie i tak nie mam ochoty do życia- powiedziała wyzywającym głosem-SUKO!

-Jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywać!?- krzyknęłam do niej. Martyna, bo tak miała tamta kobieta, powiedziała do mnie, że jestem najgorszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznała i że nie mam serca, że jestem zimna sucza w czerwonej sukni. Nie wytrzymałam- nacisnęłam spust .Całe pomieszczenie było w krwi a ciało osunęło się na ziemie. Podniosłam USB i nagle poczułam coś dziwnego. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułam, że zrobiłam coś, czego nie chciałam .Poczułam się źle i było mi bardzo smutno. Miałam wyrzuty sumienia … Nagle usłyszałam dziwne walenie o drzwi. Wyszłam i zobaczyłam coś okropnego. Zombie dobijały sie do drzwi i okien .Kazałam grupie wyjść tylnym wyjściem. Posłuchali mnie od razu, bo zobaczyli w mojej ręce broń .Okna puściły i krwiożercze zombie zaczęły gryźć ocalałych. Wzięłam kilka osób za rękę i wybiegliśmy z pomieszczenia. Znaleźliśmy się w głównym holu lotniska. Mieliśmy przesrane… Otoczyło nas kilkanaście zombie, które zaczęły się do nas zbliżać. Kazałam ocalałym, żeby stanęli blisko mnie. Zaczęłam strzelać w głowy ale nic to nie dało .Podchodziło do mnie kilkadziesiąt kolejnych zombie. Nagle poczułam ze cos mnie chwyta za rękę. Przestraszyłam się i spojrzałam .Był to zombie dziecko które już miało mnie ugryźć .Nagle jeden z ocalałych mężczyzn skoczył na głowę potworka. Krew rozbryzgała sie we wszystkich kierunkach… Już nie mogliśmy się utrzymać. Zombie dopadły większość ocalałych .Słysząc krzyk, obróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że kobieta woła mnie o pomoc. Była konsumowana przez piątkę zombie. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić, to podnieść pistolet i strzelić biedaczce w głowę, żeby skrócić jej cierpienie. Jeden z zarażonych uderzył mnie. Bron mi wypadła z ręki a ja upadłam na podłogę… Zombie był już na mnie. Nasza cała grupa zginęła. _„Czy to już mój koniec …? Czy zginę zjedzona przez zombie? Nie wiem, co zrobić…"- _pomyślałam. Nagle usłyszałam strzał. Zombie, siedzący na mnie runął do przodu. Zrzuciłam go z siebie i wstałam. W oddali zobaczyłam oddział. Dowodził nimi wysoki ,muskularny mężczyzna o krótko obciętych, czarnych włosach .Ubrany był w czarny wojskowy strój i kamizelkę kuluodporną ,,Neo-Umbrell". Nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy, ponieważ oślepiało mnie słońce. Tajemniczy mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, chwycił mnie za rękę i podniósł .Jego oddział zaczął oczyszczać główny hol. Zapytałam się, jak ma na imię i w jakim celu Neo-Umbrella wysłał ich tutaj .Odpowiedział mi, że ma na imię Arthur i jest główno dowodzącym w oddziałach Neo–Umbrelli, jednak mówią na niego Revil. Juz gdzieś słyszałam ten pseudonim… Był to mężczyzna, który przetrwał incydent w Raccon Citty i był także głównym dowodzącym w Umbrelli oraz bliskim przyjacielem Alberta Weskera, znanym jako jego prawa ręka . Po zniszczeniu Umbrelli pomagał przy tworzeniu Neo-Umbrelli a kiedy jego przyjaciel zginął, próbował przejąć władzę, lecz mu się to nie udało. Uścisnęłam mu rękę i podziękowałam za pomoc. Już chciałam odejść, gdy nagle Revil powiedział coś dziwnego.

-Ada Wong… Gdzie się wybierasz? Musisz oddać to, co masz w kieszeni- byłam przerażona. Skąd on znał moje imię?- Ada musisz iść z nami, ponieważ mam zatuszować to, co się stało w tym miejscu.- kontynuował. Podniósł rękę i rozkazał strzelać do ocalałych .Wszystkich wybili a Revil obrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął się- Powinnaś uczyć się, co należy robić ze świadkami- Zaczął się śmiać a jego śmiech był okropny- Och, Ado… Pamiętam jak nas zdradziłaś. Wsekr był bardzo zły. A teraz idziesz z nami albo pożałujesz.

Powiedziałam mu, żeby nie podnosił na mnie głosu, ale nagle poczułam uderzenie w tył głowy i upadłam …Moje oczy zrobiły się tak ciężkie… Ostanie co pamiętam to śmiech Revila…


	3. Chapter 3

Oto chapter trzeci. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Podziękowania dla Atherii.

* * *

**Misja**

Mam na imię Arthur i jestem główno dowodzącym wojskami Neo-Umbrelli . Nazywają mnie Revil . Przeżyłem incydent w Racoon City i jestem jedną z nielicznych osób, które tego dokonały. Byłem pomocnikiem i zarazem prawą ręka Alberta Weskera. Po zlikwidowaniu kooperacji Umbrelli razem z Weskerem założyliśmy Neo-Umbrellę, a po jego śmierci, próbowałem przejąć władze ale był ktoś mocniejszy niż ja. Była to Marzena , a pseudonim Mania .Przejęła władze i stała się lepsza i zarazem silniejsza niż Wesker…..

Był już kolejny dzień treningu mojej grupy ,,alfa '' która składała się z 4 osób : Anita ,,Wolf''- wysoka blondynka o piwny oczach. Przypominała dziewczynkę o miłym i spokojnym charakterze, lecz była specjalista w biotechnolog. Kamila ,,claw'' była niską, ciemną blondynką o czarnych oczach. Była zadziorna; wyspecjalizowana w broniach szturmowych. Mateusz- wysoki, muskularny blondyn o niebieskich ochach posiadał charakterystyczną bliznę pod okiem. Cechował się spokojem, odwagą, pewnością siebie… ,, Hunter'' miał dobre oko, więc specjalizował się w snajperkach. Ostatnią osobą był Michał- wysoki brunetem o piwnych oczach, ,,Spider'', który był zwiadowcą a zarazem szpiegiem. Jak zwykle Anicie nic się nie chciało i miałem ochotę odwołać ja do domu. Kamila i Mateusz trenowali na strzelnicy, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak hunter przechwalał się swoją snajperką ,,dragonuw''. Michał siedział cicho i oglądał, co pozostali robili. Nagle w głośnikach rozbrzmiał kobiecy głos:

-Grupa alfa proszona o natychmiastowe przybycie do mnie –rozpoznałem ten głos. Głos Mani.

-Zbiórka przy mnie i to natychmiast! –krzyknąłem.

-Tak jest ! –odpowiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Anity.

Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem, że nie interesuje ją, co mówię.

-Claw, Hunter i Spider- wyjdźcie i poczekajcie na mnie, musze porozmawiać z Wolf'em –powiedziałem.

-Dobrze szefie –Odpowiedzieli

Wskazałem na Anitę palcem i kazałem, żeby tu podeszła.

-Wolf, co z tobą! Jak ty się zachowujesz?– wykrzyczałem.

-A co cię to obchodzi, Arthur! Bo mnie nie obchodzi żadna Neo-Umbrella. Już nie chcę tu być! –wrzeszczała.

-To ja Cie uratowałem z Racoon City! Masz się nas słuchać! Jesteś własnością Neo-Umbrelli i masz się mnie słuchać!– krzyczałem.

-To przez ciebie moi rodzicie nie żyją. Jak mogłeś tak po prostu ich zabić?! Chcieliśmy tylko spokojnie wyjechać z tego cholernego miasta! Miałam tylko 8 lat! Czemu mi to zrobiłeś!? Czemu mnie nie zabiłeś jak moich rodziców!?- wyżalała się a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-Anita, nie podnoś na mnie głosu! Miałem za zadanie zabić wszystkich ocalałych z miasta. Nikt nie miał przezyć! Nie mogło wyjść na jaw, że Umbrella miała z tym ,,incydentem'' jakiś powiązanie! Anito musiałem to zrobić! Skąd ty wiesz w ogóle wiesz, że ja to zrobiłem!– krzyczałem.

-Nie twój interes Revil!–powiedziała.

Podszedłem do niej i chciałem chwycić ją za rękę, ale gdy tylko wyciągnąłem dłoń, odsunęła się.

-Arthur, powiedz mi tylko jedno...Czemu mnie uratowałeś?! Czemu tylko mnie?! A mój brat! Miał tyle samo lat, co ja! A jego po prostu zostawiłeś na pastwę losu. Pastwę Zombie! – łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach.

-Anita… Uratowałem cię, ponieważ …-powiedziałem, ale przerwano mi .

-Grupa Alfa jest natychmiast wzywana do szefa!– nagle wśród pisków i trzasków odezwał się głos młodej osoby –Revil, natychmiast do mnie! Kurwa! Ile ja mam czekać na ciebie?! Masz pięć minut!

Obróciłem się w stronę Anity i gestem reki kazałem jej iść za mną.

Na korytarzu była reszta grupy. Kamila siedziała przy drzwiach, Mateusz opierał się o ścianę i czyścił swoją snajperkę „dragunow" ,a Michała nigdzie nie mogłem dostrzec.

-Hunter! Gdzie Spider?– spytałem.

-Powiedział, że idzie tam, gdzie kazał się udać głos z głośników, ale za bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi– odpowiedział.

-Rozumiem… To teraz tak się słucha kapitana? Będę musiał z nim porozmawiać. Kamila wstawaj! A ty, Mateusz, zostaw już ta snajperkę!– krzyknąłem.

Kamila szybko się podniosła, a Mateusz założył snajperkę na plecy. Spojrzałem na Anitę- była na mnie zła. Widziałem to w jej oczach...

Szliśmy korytarzami budynku Neo-Umbrelli, gdy nagle w głośnikach zabrzmiał ten samy głos, co wcześniej.

-Revil! Masz kilka sekund na przyjście do mnie, bo Kurwa, w przeciwnym razie nie ręczę za siebie! Nie myśl sobie, że ja jestem taka spokojna! Masz do mnie w tej chwili przyjść!– darła się Mania.

-Grupa, pospieszmy się! Nigdy nie widziałem żeby Mania była aż tak wściekła…. Musiała się stać coś bardzo złego… –poinformowałem.

Resztę drogi biegliśmy. Stanęliśmy przed wejściem do biura Mani. Przed wejściem stał Michał i czekał na nas jakby nigdy nic. Podeszłem do niego i powiedziałem .

-Miałeś czekać na mnie! Gdzie ty się podziewałeś!? Ostatni raz mi to było, kumasz!– krzyczałem.

Na twarzy Spider'a był widać lekki uśmiech i to mi się nie spodobało. Podszedłem do niego i uderzyłem go w twarz.

-Co robisz, Revil!? Co ja ci zrobiłem!?- spytał oburzony.

-Jak to co!? Moja grupa ma się mnie słuchać! Twoje miny mi się nie podobają ! A teraz stój tu! To jest rozkaz!– wykrzyczałem.

-Tak jest, kapitanie!- odrzekł Michał.

-Mateusz i Anita za mną. Idziemy do szefa! A ty, Kamila, pomóż wstać Michałowi– rozkazałem.

Weszliśmy do biura. Za biurkiem siedziała młoda brunetka o ciemnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Wstała, podeszła do nas i powiedziała:

-No nareszcie raczyliście się zjawić! Ile ja mam na was czekać!? Po porostu chyba wam się cos pomyliło! Jedno moje wezwanie i macie tu być w przeciągu pięciu minut! Rozumiecie!?– krzyczała na nas.

-Tak jest!– zasalutowali Anita i Mateusz.

-Marzena, weź się tak nie irytuj! O co chodzi? Co się stało?- spytałem.

Marzena podeszła do swojego biurka, siadła i gestem ręki kazała nam podejść bliżej.

-Revil ,mamy niezłe kłopoty. Neo –Umbrella jest w tarapatach… Mam złe przeczucie, że czeka nas koniec …–powiedziała.

-Ale co się dzieje? Czemu mamy aż takie kłopoty? – zainteresowałem się.

Marzena sięgnęła telefon, nacisnęła guzik i rzuciła:

-Xena przyjdź tutaj… Musisz mi pomóc.

Xena była prawą ręką Mani. Pomagały sobie nawzajem od dzieciństwa. Podobno są rodziną, ale jakoś wierzyć mi się nie chce… Po chwili weszła wysoka brunetka o czarnych jak węgiel oczach. Podeszła do krzesła i usiadła. Zaczęła mówić:

-Tak Marzena? O co chodzi?

-Opowiedz grupie alfa, co się stało- zmartwiona kobieta usiadła wygonie i słuchała.

-Więc tak… Zaczęło się to po tym, jak Rebecca Chambers włamała się do Neo-Umbrelli i ukradła bardzo ważne dokumenty. Obwiniały one wszystkich pracowników starej Umbrelli , a także tej nowej. Nie wiadomo, jak się włamała i jakim cudem uciekła z tego kompleksu .Miała przy sobie USB, którego użyła do skopiowania danych z głównego systemu Neo-Umbrelii….- opowiadała Xena.

-Nawet ,,Czerwona królowa '' nie zauważyła tego!- przerwała jej Marzena- Przecież to tak wspaniałe zabezpieczenia, że nikt by tego nie złamał! Musiał jej ktoś pomoc z ta z środka! Oj, przepraszam Xenko, że ci przerwałam… Kontynuuj…- powiedziała.

-No więc, wysłaliśmy naszego szpiega, aby odzyskał USB wraz ze wszystkimi dokumentami, które nas obciążały… Odnalazła ja po kilku dniach na Niemieckim Lotnisku, ale podobno Rebecca została ugryziona przez zarażonego...-kontynuowała.

-Jak to zagrożonego!?- tym razem wtrącił się Mateusz- Ostatni incydent był w Racoon City, to skąd nagle się wzięło to na Niemieckim lotnisku?– spytał.

-Właśnie nie wiadomo, skąd się tam wziął wirus-T. Neo-Umbrella nie zauważyła, aby ktoś wziął lub wywiózł próbki z wirusem T. –powiedziała.

-A można wiedzieć kto jest tym szpiegiem?- zapytałem.

-Ma ona na imię Ada Wong i pracowała dla Alberta Weskera…- wyjaśniła Xena spokojnym głosem.

-Że co!? To ona jeszcze żyje!? Przecież zdradziła Weskera! Jak tak można przyjąć zdrajcę!? To pewnie ona wykradła wirus „T" i zaraziła Rebeccę! Pewnie zdobędzie USB i zniknie jak było podczas misji, którą zlecił jej Wesker. Po pierwsze nie oddała próbki ,, Las plagas '', a po drugie pomagała naszemu wrogowi, Leonowi ! Jak mogliście ja przyjąć!?– krzyczałem.

-Nie mielimy wyboru Arthur! Ona dalej jest naszym najlepszym, szpiegiem! Nie mielimy nikogo innego! Zgodziła się od razu – powiedziała Mania.

-Tak, naprawdę? Neo-Umbrella jest tak mała, że nie mogliście znaleźć innego szpiega, który by odzyskał te dokumenty! –krzyczałem naprawdę wściekły.

Nagle Mania wstała i oparła się o biurko.

-Jak jesteś taki mądry, to może powiesz, kogo ja miałam wziąć!– wrzasnęła.

-To wy macie w tych posranych komputerach wszystko! To ty rządzisz tym wszystkim! Więc czemu nie zobaczyłaś, kim tak naprawdę jest Ada Wong!– krzyczałem na Manię.

-Revil, nie przesadzaj! Jak śmiesz się do mnie tak odzywać!? Jestem twoim przełożonym i masz się mnie słuchać, rozumiesz! –odkrzyknęła.

-Jesteś młodsza od mnie i nie będziesz mi rozkazywała, rozumiesz! Masz szczęście, że udało ci się zdobyć takie stanowisko, bo w przeciwnym razie…- wrzeszczałem.

-Przestaniecie!? - krzyknęła Xena. Pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszałem , jak ona krzyczy– Krzyczycie na siebie a i tak nam to nic nie pomoże- dodała już spokojnym głosem- Musimy sobie poradzić… Ja jednak muszę iść, bo mam swoje obowiązki. Maniu, potem porozmawiamy..

Wstała i wyszła.

-Tak, Xenka ma rację. Opanujmy się i nie krzyczmy na siebie, bo to i tak nic nie da– powiedziała Mania.

-Racja… to co mamy zrobić?– spytałem.

-Musicie udać się na Londyńskie Lotnisko i zatuszować incydent. Pozwalam wam na wszystkie sposoby. Nawet na zabicie cywilów. Ma nie być świadków tego zdarzenia. Musicie to zrobić tak, żeby wyglądało to, jakby samolot miał awarie i uderzył w budynek… A i jeszcze jedno…- powiedziała Mania.

-Słucham?- spytał Mateusz.

-Macie odnaleźć Adę Wong… Prawdopodobnie leciała w samolocie 456 w kierunku Wielkiej Brytanii… Macie jej zabrać dokumenty, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie zabijać! Ona ma żyć!– krzyknęła Mania.

-Tak jest ! –powiedzieli równocześnie Mateusz i Anita.

Moja drużyna wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zostałem sam na sam z Manię. Patrzyliśmy się długo na siebie, aż w końcu powiedziała:

-Życzę wam szczęścia, Revil... Naprawdę życzę wam szczęścia. Wiem, że ze z waszej piątki zostanie was co najwyżej dwoje… Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz to ty… Teraz idźcie do zbrojowni i przygotowujcie się. Wyruszacie za 20 minut. Powodzenia...– powiedziała i siadła przy komputerze .

-Dziękuje ci, Maniu… Postaramy się wrócić wszyscy cali i bezpieczni...- rzuciłem i wyszedłem.

Przed biurem stał moja grupa. Wszyscy mieli dziwne miny... Wiedzieli, że to może być ich ostania misja. Tylko Mateusz nie przejmował się niczym. Stał i czekał na rozkazy.

-Alfa! Wszyscy się przygotować! Idziemy do zbrojowni!- rozkazałem.

-Tak jest!- odrzekła cała czwórka.

Kamila , Anita i Michał szli przodem a ja musiałem porozmawiać z Mateuszem… Zwolniłem i chwyciłem Huntera za rękę.

-Tak ,słucham ? –spytał Mateusz.

-Mateusz ,mam prośbę- powiedziałem.

-O co chodzi?– zapytał.

-Jeśli coś źle pójdzie, przejmiesz dowództwo na grupą… Masz się nimi zaopiekować. Rozumiesz?– spytałem.

-Tak rozumiem. Obiecuję, że jeśli coś ci się stanie, Revil, przejmę dowództwo –powiedział bez odruchu pokory.

-Cieszę się. Teraz dogońmy grupę .

Dogoniliśmy resztę i weszliśmy do zbrojowni.

-Dobra teraz ubierać się w te skafandry– rozkazałem.

-Tak jest!– zasalutowali.

-Bierzcie bronie. Macie spory wybór.

Po 10 minutach wszyscy byli przygotowani do wyjścia. Kamila i Anita w czarnej zbroi, Mateusz ubrał lekką zbroje Neo-Umbrelli i zabrał swoja snajperkę ,,drogunowa'.' Michał założył ciężka zbroję... Byliśmy gotowi.

-Drużyno! Życzę wam powodzenia! Pamiętajcie: trzymamy się razem. Jesteśmy jednym teamem– powiedziałem.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i ruszyliśmy w stronę helikoptera… Pojazd już czekał przygotowany. Miejsce pilota zajął Mateusz, bo przeszedł odpowiednie kwalifikacje aby mógł łatać. Po trzech godzinach lotu, znaleźliśmy się nad lotniskiem. Wylądowaliśmy na dachu, wyszliśmy i zaczęliśmy iść po schodach. Doszliśmy do drzwi prowadzących do głównego holu. Kamila niepewnym ruchem otworzyła drzwi, za którym zobaczyliśmy horror… Wszyscy cywile zamienili się w te potwory! Kamila zrobiła pierwszy krok, gdy nagle rzuciła się na nią dziewczynka. Jej twarz była cała pogryziona a ciało gniło. Cuchnęło od tego nie miłosiernie! Zombie wgryzało się w szyje ,,Claw''. Strasznie krzyczała, kiedy nagle Hunter podszedł i kopnął dziewczynkę prosto w głowę, wyciągnął rewolwer i strzelił prosto w łeb potwora. Podeszliśmy do Kamili. Była w ciężkim stanie...Ostatkiem sił powiedziała:

-Dziękuje, że z wami mogłam być. Byliście moją rodziną. Dziękuję wam…

-Kamila! Wyliżesz się z tego, zobaczysz!– lamentowała Anita ze łzami w oczach.

Nagle Mateusz podszedł, bez wahania wyciągnął rewolwer i strzelił Kamili w głowę. Cała ściana i także twarz Anity znalazła się w krwi.

-Mateusz cos ty robisz!? Odwaliło ci! –krzyczała Anita.

-Musiałem to zrobić. I tak jej tylko skróciłem mękę. Zamieniła by się w to coś i by nas zabiła. Teraz ją nic już nie boli. Pogódź się z tym, Anita. Na tym świecie się żyje i umiera!- krzyczał Mateusz.

Anita podeszła do Mateusza i strzeliła go w twarz, ale on nawet nie zareagował. Wtedy postanowiłam zabrać głos:

-Mateusz miał racje, Anita… Musiał tak zrobić...– powiedziałem łagodnie, jakbym uspokajał dziecko.

-Ona była dla mnie jak siostra! Czemu.…- przerwał jej nagły, głośny huk. W naszą stronę leciał rozpędzony samolot. Już był bardzo blisko, gdy Michał rzucił się na nas i osłonił nas. Usłyszeliśmy wielkie i mocne uderzenie. Kolo Anity przeleciał odłamek samolotu a cała hala zajęła się ogniem.

-Szybko! Zamykajcie…. te… drzwi– krzyknął Michał. W jego głosie słychać było ogromy ból, wysiłek i cierpienie.

Mateusz wziął Anitę pod rękę i pomógł jej schować się za drzwiami. Anita miała skręconą kostkę a Michał rozbitą głowę, lecz Mateuszowi nic nie było. Ja miałem tylko ranną nogę. Zostaliśmy tam przez 20 minut… Mateusz pomagał Anicie się „posklejać". Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki ludzi .Wszyscy wyszliśmy. Naszym oczom ukazała się grupa ocalałych. Byli otoczeni przez zombie. Jedna kobieta: wysoka, długonoga brunetka o pochodzeniu azjatyckim strzelała do zombie. Rozpoznałem ja i powiedziałem pozostałym:

-To Ada! Ona musi mieć ton USB!

-Mam ja na celowniku! Zabić?– spytał Mateusz.

-Nawet nie próbuj! Ona jest nam potrzebna– opowiedziałem.

Mateusz kiwnął tylko głową i odłożył snajperkę.

-Robimy tak: idziemy tam i pomagamy im. Potem zastanowimy co z nimi robimy– rozkazałem.

-Dobrze kapitanie- odrzekła pozostała trójka.

Nagle Adę chwyciło małe dziecko i chciało ja ugryźć. Dałem rozkaz, żeby moja grupa zabijała zombie .Cała hala rozbrzmiała hukiem pocisków. Kobieta padła na ziemie. Zombie zaczęły pełznąć w jej stronę. Juz jeden był blisko jej szyi, ale ją uratowałem i strzeliłem potworowi prosto w głowę . Zbliżyłem się do nie i pomogłem jej stanąć. Spytała się mnie, jak mam na imię. Opowiedziałem, że Revil. Wtedy poznała mnie. Wie, kim byłem... Rozkazałem mojej drużynie rozstrzelać ocalałych. Ada chciała odejść ale jej na to nie pozwoliłem. Anita podeszła i uderzyła ją prosto w głowę. Kobieta osunęła się na ziemię…

-Michał, bierz ją na plecy! Mateusz, sprawdź i podłóż ładunki C4! Anita, pomóż Hunterowi!– krzyknąłem.

-Tak jest!– zasalutowali.

Każdy poszedł wykonać swoje zadanie, a ja usiadłem i czekałem aż skończą. Po 10 minutach Mateusz i Anita wrócili.

-Hunter! Gdy tylko wyjdziemy, naciskasz i wysadzasz. Rozumiesz? Anita! Sprawdź, czy Ada ma przy sobie USB.

Wolf podeszła i zaczęła przeszukiwać kobietę. Nagle się obróciła się, trzymając w ręku USB, krzyknęła:

-Mam!

-Brawo Anita! To teraz wychodzimy!– rozkazałem.

Szliśmy do wyjścia, gdy nagle moją drogę zastąpiła piękna blondynka o błękitnych oczach. Miała przy sobie dwie bronie typu ,,skorpion'' Powiedziała cicho:

- Mam na imię Jill Valentine .A teraz oddajcie mi Adę, albo zginiecie. Wybór należy do was.

Mateusz podniósł snajperkę i zaczął celować w kobietę, ale ona tylko rzekła:

-Chłopcze… Nawet nie próbuj! Nie wyjdziecie stąd, dopóki nie oddacie mi Ady i USB! Macie kilak sekund…

-Jill, uspokój się! Ada i USB są nasze i są nam potrzebne! Odejdź, szmato!– krzyczałem.

-Dobra, sami tego chcieliście!- wrzasnęła. Zrobiła salto w tył i zaczęła strzelać ze swoich broni.

Mateusz od razu wyciągnął snajperkę i chybił, bo strzelił obok ucha. Wszystko działo się tak szybko... Kule latały nam nad głowami. Rozpętało się piekło. Było nas czworo, ale nie mogliśmy sobie poradzić z jedną kobietę. Te wszystkie salta i strzelanie… Jakbym to kiedyś gdzieś widział… _„Zachowuje się podobnie jak Wesker przed mutacjami."_ W myślach krążyło mi to imię. Jill... Nagle przypominałem sobie to, że jest to kobieta, która pomogła zabić Weskera, pokonała projekt Nemesis, przeżyła incydent w Racoon City… Nagle usłyszałem krzyk bólu. Był to Michał dostał wprost w tętnice szyjną. Krew zaczęła tryskać. Dusił się własna krwią. Gdy Anita to zobaczyła przestała strzelać, podbiegła do Michała i uciskała mu ranę. Jej ręce zroby się czerwone. Czerwone od krwi. Po kilku sekundach Michał umarł. Anita wpadła w szał, wyszła zza osłony i biegła w stronę Jill. Nie mogłem tego tak pozostawić, więc pobiegłem za nią, ale Jill była szybsza ode mnie. Podbiegła do niej. Skoczyła i kolanami siadła jej na szyi. Chciała jej skręcić kark. Anita nie wytrzymała ciężaru ciała kobiety i upadła, a ja krzyczałem:

-Jill Valenitne! Proszę, nie rób tego! Zostaw ją!

-Co? Zależy ci na niej!? CO!?–zaśmiała się.

-Ona też przeżyła incydent w Racoon City! Proszę, nie zabijaj jej!- błagałem.

Nagle Mateusz wybiegł i rzucił się na Jill. Rozpoczęła się szarpanina. Jill nie dawała sobie rady. Nagle Hunter wyleciał w powietrze i uderzył o ścianę. Stracił przytomność . Jill podeszła do mnie.

-Czemu taki człowiek jak ty, Revilu, uratował dziecko z Racoon City?– spytała.

-Uratowałem ją, bo tak bardzo przypominała mi moja zmarła córkę! Umarła, bo miała białaczkę! Anita jest bardzo podobna do niej! Zostaw ją. Pozwól Mateuszowi i Anicie odejść!– błagałem.

-Niech idą i wezmą Adę. I tak ich dogonię– powiedziała Jill, śmiejąc się.

Anita podbiegła do Mateusza ocuciła go. Wstali a Hunter wziął Adę na plecy i wyszli przed wejście.

-Oto przed państwem koniec Revila, prawej reki Alberta Weskera! Załatwię cie tak samo jak jego!– powiedziała.

-Nie skończy się bez walki, Jill!– ostrzegłem.

Wziąłem mój pistolet i strzeliłem jej prosto w głowę, ale zrobiła unik i uderzyła mnie z całej siły kopniakiem w twarz. Odleciałem kawałek. Śmiała się ze mnie! Wstałem i zacząłem szarżować na nią, gdy nagle odbiła się od ściany i przyłożyła mi prosto w brzuch. Maiłem już dość tej walki. Ona była inna… ,,zmieniona''... Mocniejsza… Nie miałem z nią szans.

-I co? Wielki Revil się poddał?– śmiała się.

-Ja nigdy się nie poddaję, rozumiesz!- wysyczałem.

Podszedłem chwiejnym krokiem i strzeliłem ją z pięści w brzuch. Nie udało mi się to, bo zrobiła unik. Wtedy właśnie złamała mi rękę. Upadłem na ziemię. Zbliżyła się po swoją broń i mówiła:

-Och, Revil! Myślałam, że jesteś mocniejszy! Wielki mi tam Revil! Pokonałam go w kilka minut!- chwaliła się.

Wiedziałem, że to już koniec. Wiedziałem, że zabije mnie a potem dogoni Mateusza, Anitę i Adę i ich też zamorduje z zimną krwią i tym okropnym uśmiechem na ustach. Zobaczyłem koło siebie detonator. Podniosłem i krzyknąłem do blondynki:

-Jill! Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę!

Obróciła się i zobaczyła co mam w ręce. Zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia. Musiałem to zrobić.

-Żegnaj Jill Valentine. Miło było cię poznać. I… żegnaj, Anito- wymruczałem pod nosem. Poczułem, że oczy mnie strasznie pieką.

Nacisnąłem guzik…


	4. Chapter 4

Obudziłam się przypięta pasami do łóżka szpitalnego . Z mojego ciała wychodziły różne kable i maszyny. Chciałam się poruszyć, ale ból w klatce piersiowej był bardzo okropny i mi na to nie pozwalał. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu i nagle zauważyłam, że zostało opuszczone w pośpiechu. Drzwi były wyłamane i leżały na ziemi, okno- wybite a odłamki szkła leżały pod łóżkiem. Próbowałam różnych sposobów na wydostanie się z tego okropnego pomieszczenia, lecz żaden nie był skuteczny. Nagle usłyszałam dobiegający z korytarza krzyk. Odruchowo odwróciłam się w tamtym kierunku, lecz zobaczyłam tylko szybko przesuwający się cień. Przeraziło mnie to. Położyłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że nade mną znajduje się piła, a przy obu rękach wisiały gigantyczne igły i wiertła. Musiałam coś zrobić! Zaczęłam krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, ale nikt nie przychodził. Byłam ubrana tylko w fartuch szpitalny. Nagle usłyszałam dziwny głos:

-Proszone jest o natychmiastowe wyłączenie systemu, ponieważ urządzenia pomocy medycznej mogą być użyte w nieodpowiedni sposób.

Gdy tylko to usłyszałam, odruchowo zaczęłam szarpać się z pasami. Nagle coś zaczęło pikać i usłyszałam dziwny syk. Lewa igła zaczęła się zbliżać do mojej ręki. Zaczęłam się mocniej szarpać, gdy usłyszałam:

-Włączyć impuls elektromagnetyczny.

Poczułam, jak moje ciało przechodzi kilkanaście Voltów, a mięśnie wiotczeją. Stałam się bezwładna! Mogłam ruszać tylko gałkami ocznymi. Igła była coraz bliżej mojej dłoni. Czułam, jak ostrze igły przebija cienką skórę, przebija się przez tkanki mięśniowe i wchodzi coraz głębiej. Po kilku sekundach usłyszałam cichy stukot. Przebiło moją dłoń na wylot. Krew trysnęła małym strumyczkiem i rozlała się na łóżku, a ja nawet nie mogę się ruszyć. Łzy pociekły mi z i oczu. Ostrze zaczęło się wysuwać z rany. Była to kolejna dawka ból, której nie mogłam znieść. Igła powoli zaczęła unosić się w górę tak, że po chwili mogłam ją zobaczyć w całej okazałości. Kapała z niej krew. Poczułam mrowienie w dłoni. Była przebita na wylot . Wszędzie była krew. Nagle, do moich uszu, dotarł znowu ten sam głos:

-Uruchomić Prawe Wiertło .

Gdy to ususzałam, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kwas żołądkowy podchodził mi do gardła na samą myśl o kolejnych męczarniach. Usłyszałam, jak wiertło się uruchamia. Zbliżało się do mojej dłoni. Było coraz bliżej, czułam, że słabnę. Było mi niedobrze. Impuls elektromagnetyczny przestał działać i powoli odzyskiwałam czucie. Wiertło zbliżyło się do dłoni, zaczęłam krzyczeć w niebogłosy. Miałam wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Piekło mnie. Na początku wiertło tylko delikatnie nacisnęło na skórę, lecz i pociekła krew. Poczułam przenikliwy ból w ręce i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ostrze zsuwało się powoli coraz głębiej. Powoli, powolutku… Usłyszałam głuche chrupanie. Zaczęło piłować mi kość. Poczułam zawroty głowy, miałam duszności a do tego wszystkiego odczuwałam piekielny ból. Krzyczałam długo, ale po kilku minutach zrozumiałam, że nic mi to nie pomoże. Kość pękła, a wiertło dalej kręciło się w mojej dłoni. Powieki strasznie mi ciążyły. Nie mogłam wytrzymać z bólu. Wiertło dotarło końca, a ja widziałam wszystko w ciemniejszych barwach. Czułam, jak krew obficie wypływa z rany. Traciłam świadomość, lecz co chwilę coś do mnie docierało: chyba… widziałam dziecko stojące w drzwiach. Słyszałam krzyk kobiety. Po raz kolejny rozległ się tajemniczy głos:

- Inpuls... ele… i pił… czaszkowa…

Otworzyłam oczy. Nad moją głową znajdowało się ostrze wyglądało jak piła. Miała nad sobą czerwoną lampkę, która zaczęła świecić. Uruchomiona piła zaczęła zbliżać się do mojej twarzy, a ja żegnałam się ze swoim życiem, gdy usłyszałam:

-Proszę pani! Mogę pani jakość pomóc?

Odwróciłam wzrok na osobę, stojącą w drzwiach. Była tam dziewczynka o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach. Jej twarz przypominała lalkę. Miała ubranie, całkowicie ubrudzone krwią. Piła zbliżała się do mnie. Zostało kilka najwyżej kilka minut życia. Dziewczynka podbiegła do łóżka i zaczęła rozpinać pasy bezpieczeństwa. Piła była coraz bliżej. Odpięła pasy na nogach zbliżyła się do rąk. Usłyszałam krzyk obrzydzenia i strachu. Delikatnie dotknęła mojej ręki i odpięła pierwsze kajdany. Krzyknęłam

-Pospiesz się!

-Dobrze, proszę pani!

Dziewczynka zaczęła biec naokoło łóżka, ale przewróciła się na kałuży krwi i wylądowało twarzą na ziemi. Chciałam prawą ręką odpiąć lewy pas, ale poczułam ostry ból i nie mogłam nią ruszyć. Słyszałam świst piły tuż przy moich policzkach. Dziewczyna wstała, rozpięła ostatni pas i z całej siły mnie popchnęła. Uderzyłam o ziemię i głowę. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, moje ciało zdrętwiało. Dziewczynka podbiegła do mnie chciała mnie chwycić za rękę, ale gdy zobaczyła moje dłonie, zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Usłyszałam uderzenie piły w metalowe pręty łóżka. Wystraszyłyśmy się obie, a dziewczynka osunęła się na ziemie. Maszyna piknęła trzy razy i się wyłączyła. Dziewczynka i podniosła mnie za ramię. Widziałem w jej oczach strach i łzy, było mi jej żal. Co ona robiła sama w szpitalu? Nawet sama nie wiem, gdzie. Ból nie ustępował, był coraz gorszy. Szok minął i zaczęłam wszystko dokładnie czuć.

-Proszę pani! Znajdę apteczkę i zaraz ją tu przyniosę! Obiecuję!- zapewniła mała.

Pobiegła do następnej sali i przyniosła bandaże, maści, tabletki przeciwbólowe, gaziki i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Podeszła do mnie i zaczęła opatrywać moje ręce. Zapytałam :

-Jak masz na imię?

-Mam na imię May, proszę pani- powiedziała nieśmiało.

-Ja mam na imię Ada Wong. Kto Cię nauczył bandażować ranny?- spytałam delikatnie.

-Moja mamusia jest lekarzem i mi pokazała jak, to się robi- wyjaśniła blondynka.

-A my? Gdzie się znajdujemy?- dopytywałam.

-W kooperacji Neo-Umbrella, w oddziale Szpitalnym proszę pani- odpowiedziała grzecznie May.

-Mów do mnie Ada.

-Dobrze proszę pan…. Znaczy Ada…

-Co się tutaj stało?- spytałam, już poważnym głosem.

-Oni… to coś… nas zakatowało… to było straszne… bałam się! Zjadło moją mamusie… jej pacjent… to było straszne... nie mogłam pomóc…- tłumaczyła chaotycznie. Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, a ja do niej podeszłam, przytuliłam i powiedziałam:

-Teraz jesteśmy razem i będziemy o siebie dbać...


End file.
